


Triple Threat… Or Is It a Quadruple Threat?

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Future Steve Rogers - Freeform, Future Steve also needs hugs, Future Steve has hella emotional baggage, Nat bangs like three different version of Steve, Natasha Romanov x 3 Steve's, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers is a precious puppy and needs to be protected, Present Steve Rogers, This fic was hella confusing to write, is it consider a threesome or foursome fic??, romanogers - Freeform, this fic was honestly a pain in my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have to deal with you current boyfriend and two other versions of himself? In other words, what do you get when you have Natasha plus Stevex3?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Threat… Or Is It a Quadruple Threat?

**Author's Note:**

> After having a few days doing nothing but focusing on my school projects, I am officially done with them and can finally be free and right porn.  
> Anyways…..  
> This little fic is going to be like, I don’t know, I literally have no words for this fic actually.  
> Also big thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana for betaing the fuck out of this and making me laugh with all the comments you left me. Fun fact, this is the longest one-shot I have ever written, and I am never doing it again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership 
> 
> Key things you need to know:  
> Past Steve: Steve  
> Present Steve: Stefan  
> Future Steve: Rogers

Natasha snuggled against her personal heater after a long night of hot, passionate, hot, wild sex….did she also mention hot?

Both the spy and the super soldier had been together ever since the downfall of SHIELD. After a month of dating and the extreme increase sexual tension, Natasha had happily fulfilled her patriotic duty and popped Captain America’s cherry. Afterwards, life has never been so good for the two. They fucked and they made passionate love. Natasha thought life couldn’t get any better.

****

“To think I was that dumb enough to believe Fury would actually gave us all a month off from any work.” Tony grumbled as he sat down at the conference table.

Clint nodded and pouted. “All I wanted to do was sleep in.”

“Clint, you do that every day,” Bruce pointed out as he read a book.

“Where is Director Fury and why have we been summoned?” Thor asked.

Natasha shrugged, “Whatever it is, it better be a good excuse for dragging us out of bed. Some of us had important things to do.”

“Ew okay keep all bedroom activities to yourself,” Tony pretended he was puking. “No one needs to know what you and Spangles do behind closed doors.”

The doors opened and Maria came out from behind. “Good you’re all here, now follow me.” They all followed the brown haired agent and noticed they were heading towards an interrogation room.

“So Agent Hill, got any reason why the one-eyed pirate called us here?” Tony asked as they entered the room.

“Yup and now you guys will know why. Also, whatever you see, stays between all of us, got it?” They all nodded… and Hill pressed a button that parted away two steel panels showing a glass window, there they saw Nick Fury, but the person sitting across from him was something that surprised them all.

_It was Steve Rogers_

Steve’s eyes widened in shock. Who was this strange man and why did he look like him?

“Holy shit, he looks just like Cap.” Clint pressed his hands on the window and looked at the imposter.

“Lord Steven, why didn’t you tell us you had a relative?” Thor looked at his team leader.

Steve frowned. “I don’t. I checked multiple times and I’m the only living Rogers.”

 _“I’m going to ask again,”_ Fury leaned over the desk. _“Who are you?”_

The blond man frowned. _“I’ve told you who I am, more than once Fury.”_ He sneered at the director. _“Ask me all the stupid ass questions you want. But I’ve told you every fucking thing and every goddamn word that came from my mouth is the fucking truth.”_

All the Avengers were shocked about how dirty the fake Steve’s mouth was. Natasha knew that Steve had quite the mouth on him, but mainly during sex. She didn’t think she would ever hear him swear out in the open. Especially when talking back to Fury.

 _Damn_. It turned her on.

“Let me talk to him, let me ask him a question that only _I_ would know,” Steve suggested.

“Alright,” Hill nodded. “Director, Captain Rogers is here.”

_“Let him in.”_

Steve entered the interrogation room and noticed the man was looking at him. It was strange looking at a person who looked exactly like you, what was stranger was the scar running down his left eye. Steve took a seat next to Fury and breathed deeply before relaxing.

“Let me guess… you’re going to ask me a question that only _you_ should know am I right?”

Steve was surprised a bit. “How’d you know?”

“Why else would you come in here?” He grinned and leaned back. “Go ahead, ask me anything, me.”

“Who was my first kiss?”

The imposter rolled his eyes. “Private Lorraine, right after saving everyone from the 107th.” Steve noticed the flash of pain and guilt in his eyes as he answered that question. “I think a lot of people in SHIELD know that. Come on, give me a challenge.” Steve watched his look-alike, who was grinning wildly. “I’m sure you must have something that only _we_ could know. Something intimate.”

Steve stiffened a bit and blushed.

“Captain Rogers, I don’t care what the hell it is, but there’s only something that you could possibly know that no one else would. I couldn’t give a damn if it’s something between you and Romanoff.” Fury rubbed his temple.

The good captain looked at his lover for help and Natasha nodded her head. Blushing a bit, Steve spoke. “Agent Romanoff has a tattoo. What is it, when did she get it and where?”

The imposter laughed for a bit. “Ah, she got it during our first year anniversary. It’s _our_ symbol and she got it on her right inner thigh.”

Steve blushed at the answer. Tony and Clint were laughing hysterically, Thor was confused, Bruce remained impassive and Natasha was slightly impressed.

“He’s not an imposter,” Steve got up, flustered and headed out and joined the others. He nearly fell as Clint grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Aw man, you should’ve seen the look on your face when he answered you.” The archer fell on the floor laughing. “Man I can’t believe Nat actually has that kind of tattoo.”

“Way to support your country, little red.” Tony laughed as he leaned against the wall.

“If you two keep poking fun at Steve, I’ll make sure you both sleep with one eye open tonight.” That got both pranksters to stop laughing and straighten up. The redhead looked at her lover. “So he’s the real deal?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah it’s so weird though.”

They all gathered at the debriefing room. Steve was still blushing and looking at the floor. Natasha placed a gentle hand on her boyfriend’s and smiled. They all looked up Director Fury walk in alongside the other Steve, he was wearing the stealth suit and Natasha found herself getting wet at the sight of it. And what was interesting is that he had this air of confidence.

“So you’re Steve Rogers,” Tony looked at the other super soldier.

He nodded. “Yes I’m Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.”

“How’s that even possible,” Clint tilted his head. “I mean, you look like Steve, sound like Steve, but something tells me, not really.”

“I am Steve Rogers, but I’m not _your_ Steve Rogers.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m him, thirty years in the future.”

They all looked at him and Tony laughed.

“So time travel is possible!” The rich genius smiled wildly. “Tell me, did I invent a time machine?”

“Yeah, you did,” he glared at him. “And you’re dumbass future self is the reason why I’m here in the first place.” He crossed his arms over his chest, he held out a watch that seemed broken. “You told me that this watch would work and bring me any place in the past, which was true, but what you forgot to do was do the stress test on the watch.”

“So in other words, the watch blew up?” Bruce got up and took the other Steve’s wrist in his hand. “Yup, it’s all busted up.”

“You could’ve gone to any time line, why this one?” Thor curiously asked.

They all watched the future Steve stiffen a bit. “That’s classified,” he answered in a low dangerous voice.

“At the current moment, I’m going to place him under your care.” Fury looked at the Avengers.

It was really strange living with a person that was you from the future. Steve looked at his future self and noticed the differences between them. He walked with an air of confidence and had this “don’t fuck with me” vibe. But his future self also seemed like a lost soul, only able to hide it better. Not to mention that his future self seemed a lot better at lying than he was.  Once they reached the communal area of the Avengers Tower, Tony offered them all drinks to relax as they sat down on the sofas.

“So… future Steve,” Tony sipped his whiskey. “What do we call you?”

Future Steve rolled his eyes. “Obviously you can’t call me Steve.” Tony just glared at him. “So just call me Rogers.”

“What do we do about his sleeping arrangements?” Bruce asked.

Rogers shrugged. “I can sleep in one of the guest floors.”

“You sure you don’t wanna bunk with your present self and Natasha?” Clint giggled, only to earn a smack on the head from the spy.

Rogers rolled his eyes. “I prefer my privacy at the moment.” He got up and headed towards the elevator. “And yes Tony I know what floor is the guest room floor.” They all watched him enter the elevator and leave.

“This other version of our good captain is quite the trouble,” Thor frowned.

Bruce pushed his glasses up. “My guess is something happened to him.”

****

Rogers found himself in one of the guest suites that Tony had created in the tower. He sat down on the bed shrugged off the top part of his stealth suit. His body had a few scars that the serum couldn’t heal. Strong calloused fingers brush against his dog tags but linger on a set of particular jewelry that also hang on the chain.

****

Natasha stroked Steve’s hair as he rested on hers stomach but making sure he didn’t crush her. They were both clothed in their sleepwear, (Natasha wearing Steve’s favorite dark blue shirt and a black lacy thong). The spy could literally hear the blond thinking.

“You’re thinking too much,” she strokes his neck. “I can hear you think.”

“Sorry,” he laid his chin on her stomach and smiled up at her. “It’s just weird, you know? Seeing a future version of yourself.”

Natasha smiled and ran her thumb along his cheek. “I can only imagine.”

“You also kept staring at him.”

She grinned. “What can I say, you got sexy.”

“What, I’m not sexy now?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You are… you’re sexy and hot.”

“Maybe you just have a thing for older men,” he gave her his shit-eating grin.

“I’m dating you, aren’t I?” He laughed and crawled up and gave her a small kiss on the lips. “Come on lover boy let’s get some sleep.”

“M’kay.” This time he was on his back and she snuggled against his chest.

****

Rogers began to toss and turn in his sleep. Sweat dripping down his face, words coming out of his mouth as he thrashed around under the sheets. His legs kicking invisible enemies his hands smacking them away. The soldier’s heart was beating fast and his face scrunched up as his dream were becoming more vivid.

No

_His feet carrying him faster_

_Move damn it!_

No

_His breathing heavy as the sweat matting his hair_

No

_His hand reaching out toward the person in front of him_

“NO!” His eyes shot opened as he gasped for air, as if he was being choked by an invisible force. Sitting up, he brought his hands to his face, pushing his messy hair back. Rogers tried to steady his breathing. He looked at the clock on the night stand, it said 3:15 am. With a heavy sigh, he fell back on the bed, his left arm covering his face. Finding no sleep, he headed out towards the window and pulled the blinds away, taking in the lights of the New York night.

It was strange to see how peaceful the world was during this time. He had forgotten how innocent he was, all those years before war and chaos erupted. Taking everything and everyone he loved away. The moonlight shining on the silver scars he bore on his skin. Rogers could feel the heaviness of the pieces of jewelry, the rings that once belonged to his wife, on his dog tags. He headed towards the bathroom, running the cold water in the sink and splashing it on his face, hoping to help cool him down. Once that was done, he headed back to bed only to find that sleep was hard to come by.

****

Steve noticed that his future-self was getting ready for a run.

“Hey,” Rogers turned around and gave his present self a small smile. “You going out for a run?”

“Yeah, wanna join?”

“You do remember that Fury won’t let you out of the tower, right?”

Rogers rolled his eyes. “But it’s only 5am besides we’re going to the park, what harm could that do?”

Steve weighed his options, it was a Sunday and and there weren’t a whole lot of people at that hour.

 “Alright, let’s go.”

Steve gave his future self a cap and sunglasses to wear so he wouldn’t get noticed. Once they reached the park, the due stretched and then began to pace. Steve noticed how his future self would begin to take faster steps as he ran, he also noticed the slight scars on his neck each time he caught up. Steve made a mental note to ask him about those scars and how he got them. Before he knew Steve noticed his future self going into a full sprint.

“Hey wait up!” Steve tried his best but Rogers was a lot quicker than he was. “Rogers stop!”

His future self stopped and looked to the side, once Steve caught up with him, they witnessed the scene in front of them.

****

Pre-serum Steve had no idea where he was, for some stupid-ass reason he decided to follow Bucky as they tried to sneak in some of the more hidden inventions of Howard Stark.

_“Come on Stevie it’ll be fine.” Bucky grinned at the blond. “Besides, it’s not like we’re going to get caught.”_

_“Whatever,” Steve spot an invention with a small circular stage and three rods. Curious, he was walking up to it and his hand accidentally brushing against a small set of controls that activates the machine. “BUCKY!”_

_The sergeant turn around and spot his best friend surrounded by electricity. “STEVE!” As he tried to run towards the smaller man, the electricity blinding him, a few minutes passed and Bucky noticed Steve was no longer there. “Steve?” He looked around. “Steve if this is some sort of joke, then it’s not funny.”_

_“I’m afraid to tell you, but you won’t be seeing your friend for a while.” Bucky turned around and faced Howard Stark._

_“What the hell do you mean?!”_

_Howard walked up to his machine and frowned as some of the circuits began to fry. “I’m afraid your friend is gone.”_

_“Wait, as in dead?”_

_“No!” Howard took a deep breathe in. “He went to the future.”_

****

Steve groaned as he got up from a pile of garbage bags. Stumbling out of the alleyway, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Cars everywhere and it was so loud. He began to panic as people began to push by him. He noticed how differently these people dressed and began to run through the crowd. Steve caught his breath until he heard the voice of a woman. Looking up, he spotted two guys trying to hit on her.

“Leave me alone,” she hisses at one of the men.

The one with black hair grins. “Come on babe, don’t be like that.”

“I ain’t your babe, you stupid pig.”

“Don’t be harsh,” the other man wraps an arm around her. “All he’s asking for is one lousy date.”

“Well tell your friend that no means no.”

The first guy got angry and grabbed her by the wrist. “Listen, you stupid bitch, no one says no to Max.”

“Yeah well, I just did.” She spat in his face and started running off.

It wasn’t until Max’s friend grabbed her and threw her against the wall, Steve decided he’d had enough.

“Hey assholes, leave the dame alone.” The two guys stopped and looked at Steve, laughing as he held his fists up.

“Hey Max, this guy dresses like your grandpa.”

Max snorted. “Please, my grandpa has more style than this punk.” He waves his hand at Steve. “Go away, kid.”

“No,” Steve’s eyes narrow. “I’m not leaving until you leave that dame alone.”

“Alright punk, you asked for it. Niko go show him not to mess with us.”

Niko nods and pulls out a small knife charges at Steve. The smaller man manages to dodge a few hits but got nicked. Max joins his friend in beating Steve up. The two men finally gave up on beating Steve as he refused to stay down. The woman watches as they leave and then helps Steve up.

“You know you didn’t have to do that.”

Steve blushes and smiles. “Sorry ma’am, but my mother taught me to always help out a dame.”

She giggles. “You talk funny.” The moment she walks away, Steve finds himself getting dizzy from the beating.

Before he blacks out, he can was able to make out two fuzzy blurs, both of which looks like him.

****

“So you’re telling me that you two found your pre-serum self?” Natasha shook her head. “And after Fury told Rogers NOT to go outside?!”

Rogers lowered his head and blushed a bit. “Sorry, I just couldn’t catch any sleep and needed to do something.”

“I’m sorry? We’re sorry?” Steve rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know how to phrase an apology when it involves you and your look alike.”

Clint had an amused smile as he drank his coffee. “Well this is sure interesting, three Steves.”

“Yeah, past Steve, present Steve, and future Steve.” Tony grinned. “Man imagine the pranks we could pull on all three.”

Natasha glared at the archer and the rich genius. “Try it and you both will sleep with one eye open.”

“Yes ma’am,” both pranksters answered.

The spy rubbed her forehead. “Something tells me that a Stark was involved in bringing past Steve here.”

“Now what makes you think that,” Tony huffed and crossed his arms.

She glared at him again. “How’d you think future Steve ended up here?”

“Oh,” Stark slouched against the kitchen island.

 _Excuse me_ , JARVIS spoke up, _but it seems that past Steve is experiencing an asthma attack_. Quickly all five ran towards the room that he was in.

****

Steve groaned as he got up, winces from the wounds he received earlier. He looked around in the room he was in, he felt his heart pacing and was choking at what he saw. Steve collapsed on the floor and clutched his shirt as he began to wheeze.

“Shit, JARVIS get Bruce here!” Tony shouted at his AI.

Natasha quickly kneeled next to the smaller Steve and began to rub his back. “Just breathe Steve, steady breaths, come on.”

The small blond nodded and tried to do everything the woman next to him instructed him. Before he knew it, some sort of device was pressed against his mouth and felt the oxygen enter his lungs. It took a while for his breathing to go back to normal, once it did, the green plastic was removed from his mouth.

“How are you feeling?”

Small Steve looked at the brown haired man. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Bruce smiled. “That’s good. JARVIS, please place an order for an inhaler for Steve.”

_Of course Dr. Banner_

Natasha noticed how he jumped and placed a gentle hand on his wrist. “It’s okay, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Both present Steve and Rogers felt jealous towards their pre-serum self. Strange to say the least that they were actually jealous towards another version of themselves. Nat looked at both of them and glared at the duo, effectively making them both blush and hang their heads down in shame.

“Thank you ma’am,” small Steve smiled at her.

Natasha blushed lightly. “It’s no problem.”

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” Bruce got up and fixed his glasses. “Why don’t you follow us to the kitchen and we’ll explain everything to you.”

“So I’m in the future?” Small Steve asked with wide eyes.

Tony nodded. “Yup, so tell us small Steve, how’d you end up here?”

“I got caught in one of Howard Stark’s inventions.”

Clint giggled. “Man, Nat was right.”

“I’m confused,” Thor frowned at the situation. “What do we call smaller Lord Steven?”

“I can go by Stefan,” present Steve suggested and they all looked at him, (well, minus Rogers). Steve blushed. “Sorry, Natasha likes to call me by my Russian name sometimes.”

“Okay, that is something we all didn’t need to know.” Tony was shaking his head, trying to get rid of the images that were popping up.

“So we call small Steve-Steve, present Steve-Stefan, and future Steve-Rogers, right?” Clint asked.

Bruce nodded his head. “Right, that way it’ll be easier to know who we’re talking to.” The doctor rubbed his chin. “The only question is… how are we going to get Steve and Rogers back to their present time”

“Well, Tony can just fix my watch.” Rogers suggested. “And I’m sure you could help him make another watch just like this to bring Steve back to his timeline.”

“Great idea, Rogers.” Tony placed a hand on Rogers’ shoulder. “Man, you’re a lot better than Stefan.”

The billionaire yelped as Rogers gripped Tony’s wrist, tightly. “I’m _not_.” Letting go of Stark’s wrist, Rogers walked away and went back to his room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Clint tilted his head.

****

Once Rogers reached his room, he slammed his fist on the wall, plaster fell down on the floor from the impact. He could smell the fire, the blood surrounding him, screams. Thanks to his enhanced photographic memory, he could remember how beautiful she still looked in his arms. He missed her terribly, the feel of her soft skin against his. The beautiful sound she made each time he moved against her. How perfect she fit against him as they cuddled after hours of love making.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered into the darkness of his room.

****

As the day passes Steve was amazed by all the new technology of the future. Stefan couldn’t help but feel jealous as Natasha taught him how to work the T.V. or a cellphone. Ever since his past and future self arrived, the two barely had any chance for some alone time. Stefan knew he was being childish at the moment, that they needed to concentrate on bringing Steve and Rogers back to their timeline.

“You know, I didn’t think it was possible for you to get jealous over yourself.” Stefan noticed Clint standing next to him, arms crossed. “I mean, it’s kind of funny when you think about it.”

The super soldier glared at the archer. “I’m _not_ jealous.”

“Sure and I’m not the world’s greatest marksmen, but we’re just lying to ourselves. Come on Stefan, admit it, you miss having sex with Nat.”

With a huff Stefan walked away Clint laughed at his retreating figure. Having nothing to do, he decided to go to Rogers’ room and check on him. Getting out of the elevator and walking in the hallway, he reached Rogers’ room and knocked on the door.

“Rogers you okay?”

The door open and Rogers appeared. “I’m fine.”

Steve knew that he was lying. “No you’re not. I noticed how cross you were with Stark when he talked to you. I also noticed how angry you were.”

Rogers sighed. “Listen, I’d rather not talk about it.”

“You and I both know what happens when we keep our emotions bottled up.” Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not leaving unless you learn to lighten the baggage load.”

Rogers glared at Stefan and sighed in defeat. “Alright, come on in.” Stefan walked in the room and noticed the crack in the wall. “Yeah, I got mad at Stark, happy?”

“I guess you didn’t want to go to the gym?”

“Trust me, that’s the last place I wanted to go.” Rogers motioned for him to sit on one of the chairs. “I wanted to avoid being bothered until you showed up.”

“Sorry,” Stefan looked at the ground.

Rogers couldn’t help but look at his presence-self, how much he loathed this man in front of him. “You’re lucky, you know that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have her.”

Stefan tilted his head. “You mean Nat?” Rogers just nodded in response, causing the other man to widen his eyes in realization. “How?”

Rogers eyes turned cold. “You don’t need to know.”

“Damn it, just tell me!”

The future Steve sighed as he sat down on his bed, clasped his hands together and rested his head against them. “15 years from now, Thanos happens.” Rogers could hear the screams of terror in his mind as he began to recall everything. “We were trying to evacuate a hospital building. Some of Thanos’ goons found us and began to attack. I managed to defeat my opponents and then I turned around and she was struggling.” He closed his eyes, his memory so vivid and clear. “I ran to her, I was so tired but I couldn’t slow down. All I needed to do was be quicker and then I could’ve reached her.” Rogers body began to shake. “I was soo close to her… if only I was faster, she would still be alive.”

Stefan’s eyes softened as he placed a hand on Rogers knee. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think about her.” Rogers let out a laugh. “This was supposed to be the last time she helped with evacuations before she went on bed rest.” Tears began to fall down Rogers’ face. “We had a baby boy, named him after Bucky.”

Stefan managed to put everything together. He was going to marry Natasha and they had a family during the time of Thanos’ invasion. Stefan had learned about the titan from Thor and so the Avengers had to train every day in order to prepare themselves. Despite all the time they put into training, it still wasn’t enough as he learned about the destiny waiting for his Natasha in the future. They sat in silence for a bit until Rogers’ door opens in comes Natasha followed by Steve. Both Stefan and Rogers could see the tears in their eyes and Nat looked at Rogers.

“Am I the real reason why you travelled back to the past?” She stood in front of Rogers and looked him in the eyes. “Please I need to know.”

He took a deep breath. “Yes, I knew that if I used one of Stark’s invention, I could go back in time and see you again.” Rogers placed a gentle hand on her cheek. “You don’t understand how hard it was for me, to see you die in my arms. To continue on without you in my life.”

“We were married, weren’t we?”

Rogers nodded. “Yes, we got married you looked so beautiful that day.” He smiled fondly at her. “I drew a picture of you in that wedding dress during the night of our honeymoon.”

“Oh Rogers.” She wrapped her arms around him and he couldn’t help but break down. It had been forever since he held her, three years he suffered from her death. “I’m here now, even if I’m not _your_ Nat.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Rogers whispered in her ear. “No matter what time, what year, or anywhere in the universe, you’ll always be _my_ Nat.”

Steve and Stefan silently stepped out of Rogers’ room, allowing Nat to spend the night with Rogers as needed her. Once they were in the hallway, Stefan noticed how his past-self was blushing.

“So that dame-I mean girl. I date her?” Stefan grinned and nodded. “Wow, she’s something.”

“Oh yeah she is. Come on, let me show you to your room.”

****

Rogers happily sighed pulls Nat close to him as the morning sun spilled into the room. It had been too long since he had slept so peacefully. Every night he’d wake up with nightmares, all the other Avengers could see how much her death had affected him.

“So how was it possible for me to get pregnant,” Nat asked as she turned around.

“Well it was all thanks to Dr. Cho.” He smiled at her. “She updated the Cradle to heal any injuries no matter how deep or old they were.”

“I’m guessing this happens later on in the future?” Rogers nodded. Nat smiled at him and stroke his hair. “I’ve noticed you have some scars.”

He nodded again. “Yeah, after your death I went on a rampage and fought a lot of Thanos’ followers. I got injured real bad, Stark said I was lucky that I didn’t die.”

“My poor soldier.” Nat strokes his cheek. “I’m so sorry for everything that happened to you.”

“It was hard you know? To accept your death. But I had to be strong, for everyone else.”

Nat smiled. “And that’s why I love you. No matter what happens, you still get up no matter how many times you get knocked down.” He could notice her discomfort. “It’s scary to know that I’m going to die.”

A frown graced his lips and held her close. “Maybe your Steve can prevent your death.”

“Maybe,” she nuzzled against his chest. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I would, to have you in my arms again in my time line. I’d be the happiest of men.” Rogers smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast.”

****

Steve blushed as he watched as Rogers and Nat walk in Stefan’s suite, he noticed that Rogers mood shifted and seemed a bit happy.

“Feeling better?” Stefan asked as they sat down on the chairs in the kitchen.

Rogers nodded. “Best sleep I’ve had.”

Steve stiffened a bit as he felt Nat place a hand on his arm and smile at him. It was unbelievable that he would become the first super soldier and end up with a beautiful woman such as Natasha. When the present Steve told him about what would happen, he didn’t believe any of it ~~.~~

Stefan knew that he had to leave some details out, like the plane crash, if he hadn’t crashed it, then he would have never met Natasha. He also told his past-self about Bucky’s death and mentally prayed that he would prevent his death so he couldn’t become the Winter Soldier.

“So you boys have any fun?” Nat smiled as she took a sip from her coffee.

Stefan grinned. “Nope, just telling my past-self here what to expect.”

“You tell him about our catchy theme song?” Rogers asked grinning.

Stefan nodded. “Yup.”

“It’s so embarrassing that I become a circus monkey,” Steve blushed and buried his face in his hands.

Nat smiled. “Boys, leave your past-self alone.”

“Yes ma’am,” both Stefan and Rogers chirped.

Steve felt his face burn with Nat’s gaze on him. His heart was beating fast and felt hot all of a sudden. How could this amazing gal fall for someone like him? Did she only like him because he became Captain America or did she really truly love Steve Rogers?

“I can hear you think, Steve.” He looked up as Natasha’s green eyes looked deep into his soul. “You’re probably thinking that I only fell for you just because you were Captain America, am I right?”

He nodded. “I mean look at me,” he gestured to both Stefan and Rogers, “and look at them! I mean… I’m sure girls only dated my future-selves was because they’re Captain America!” All three of them nodded and Steve looked at them confusingly. “What’s so funny?”

“We both thought that,” Stefan shook his head. “We only thought that Nat cared for us because we’re Captain America.”

“But it turns out that she didn’t care about him, she only cared about Steve Rogers.” Rogers smiled at his past-self.

Nat nodded. “It’s true Steve, besides seeing you like this, before you get the serum… you’re really adorable.” This caused the present and future Steve to get a bit envious. “You’re both ridiculous, getting jealous over your past-self.”

“I thought you loved me,” Stefan whined.

“She loves us, you idiot,” Rogers smacked the back of present-Steve’s head.

Nat rolled her eyes. “I love all three of you, past, present, and future. All three of you are _my_ Steve, and you’ll always have my heart.”

“We’ve got such a swell girl, don’t we, Stefan?” Rogers wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Hey, if you’re going to kiss her, I get first dibs, she’s _my_ girl after all.” Stefan pulled Nat in his arms.

The spy shook her head. “I think I should pick who I get to kiss first,” she looked at Steve and smiled. “And I want to kiss Steve first.” Both Stefan and Rogers looked at her in shock. “Come on boys, you’ve both been kissed by me. And I’ve always wanted to kiss a small version of you.”

“Fine,” present and future Steve groaned.

Steve blushed as he got off his chair and stood in front of her. “Um, this will be my first kiss, so I apologize if I’m bad at it.”

Nat giggled. “It’s fine.” She grabbed his hands and had him wrap his arms around her waist. “Just follow my lead,” she whispered against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was easier for her to kiss the smaller blond as he was almost the same height as her except a few inches taller. Her hand reached for the back of his head and pulled him down. Their lips touched and Nat slipped her tongue into his mouth. Steve moaned at her taste.

A few seconds later, they pulled away and Steve blushed and panted.

“T-that was wow,” he said breathlessly.

 “I seem to have the ability to make super soldiers breathless,” she winked at him. “Now Rogers, it’s your turn.”

Stefan whined. “Oh come on love, you’re not being fair!”

“Patience lover boy.”

Rogers grinned and she yelped as he held her pins her against the kitchen table and kisses her. Nat moaned at the passion he put into the kiss.  She could feel the love and need he had, alongside the obvious erection that was poking at her inner thigh. Pulling apart they brushed their noses together and Nat smiled.

“Now can I have my turn?” Nat looked at her present Steve and smiled at how adorable he looked.

“Yes, yes, you may Stefan.”

Stefan whooped. Nat laughed as he carried her in his arms and pushed her against the refrigerator. They kissed hotly and the spy began to rub against the forming erection in his pants.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Stefan whispered hotly against her lips.

“I can see that lover boy,” she grinned as she tugged at his pants.

Steve blushed at the scene, he could feel himself getting aroused and knew that his mother would kill him for not looking away.

“She’s something, isn’t she,” Rogers grinned down at him. “You’re thinking that ma would kill us but she would definitely taken a liking towards Nat.” His grin turned into a frown as he saw them starting to strip each other. “Hey! Learn to share Stefan!”

“Fuck off,” he growled at his future-self.

Nat rolled her eyes as she pushed her present boyfriend off of her. “Come on boys, let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“I-I’m not sure about this,” Steve blushed and looked down. “I mean, I shouldn’t do this, this is wrong and-“

“You’re feeling insecure about this, aren’t you?” Stefan understood how he was feeling, and so did Rogers. ~~~~

“Hey, didn’t you hear what Nat said before,” Rogers placed a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder. “She loves _all_ of us, doesn’t matter if we’re skinny or muscular.”

“Steve, you’re making me seem like I’m an awful person.” The redhead wrapped her arms around the smaller Steve and hugged him. “I love you for who you are.” She cupped his cheek. “We won’t force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” then pecked his cheek. “We’ll be in the bedroom if you’re ready to join us.” He watched her walk away with both Stefan and Rogers following.

Steve let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. He didn’t know what to do. Normally women tended to go for Buckywas better looking. But here was Natasha, a woman from the future who actually wants to be with him.

****

Natasha squealed as Stefan closed the door the moment they entered the room, pulls her in for another kiss. ~~~~

“God, as if I didn’t love you even more.” The present Steve nuzzled her neck. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” she grinned. “Come on boys, why don’t you show me how much you love me.”

Both Stefan and Rogers grinned. Nat sat on the edge of the bed, both Steve’s took their shoes and socks off and walked towards her, Stefan leans up to kiss her while Rogers began to take off her pants. Pulling away and pushing Rogers away, she kneeled on the bed and took off her shirt. In only her bra and underwear, Nat grinned up at the two super soldiers and then laid in the middle of the bed.

“Come on boys, don’t leave me hanging.”

Stefan and Rogers nodded at each other. Stefan kneeled on her right side and kissed her, while Rogers was kneeling between her legs leaving small kisses from her neck all the way down to her stomach. She moaned into the kiss and grabbed the back of Stefan’s head as Rogers began to leave bite marks on her skin. The two super soldiers sat up and took off their shirts, Stefan’s skin was all smooth and perfect while Rogers’ skin had some scars, Nat notices he was wearing the dog tags, but what caught her attention was her future-self’s engagement ring and wedding ring.

Rogers smiled down at her as she was staring at them. “I wore them every day as a reminder that you’ll always be with me.”

“Oh hon,” she tugged on the chain and pulled him down for a kiss.

Stefan got up from the bed and took his pants, Nat helps Rogers take off his pants cupped his erection through his briefs.

****

Steve twirled his thumbs, trying to think about what he should do. He knew that he didn’t have to go into the room and have sex with her. No, Natasha gave him the option and didn’t want to force him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Still, he found himself attracted to her, he wanted to be with her. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his inhaler out of his jean pocket and used it several times. Putting the inhaler back in, Steve got up and walked towards the door of Nat’s and Stefan’s bedroom. He took another deep breath in and opened the door. The moment he opened it, he blushed as he saw Natasha clutching Rogers’ clothed ass.

Stefan spotted Steve enter the room and smiled. “Look who decided to join us.”

Rogers pulled away and sat on Nat’s left side. She sat up, propping on her elbows and smiled.

“So you changed your mind.”

Steve blushed and nodded.

“Come here Steve.”

He nodded again, kicks off his shoes and socks walking towards the bed he climbs in. Nat smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulls him down for a kiss. This time there was no hesitation in it, his love and desire matched the force shown by his other selves, which surprised her.

Nat grinned as she began to palm his forming erection through his pants.

“I have to say, even before the serum, you certainly are _impressive_ ,” she whispered hotly against his neck, causing Steve to blush.

“I’m glad I could please you ma’am.” Steve gave her his boyish grin.

“I love it when you call me ma’am,” she purred into his ear.

Stefan and Rogers laughed at how red Steve was getting. It was true. Nat got turned on every time they called her “ma’am” during their bedroom activities. The redhead went back to kissing Steve and tugged on the bottom of his shirt, he felt a bit insecure about taking it off but Nat placed a comforting hand on his cheek. Sitting up, Steve pulled his shirt off and Nat grinned. She still found him handsome but his 40s charm made him extremely adorable.

“You’re so handsome,” she stroked his chest. “I don’t see how any woman could ignore you.”

Steve blushed. “Not many dames would want a skinny and frail guy.”

“Well I do,” Steve yelped as she flipped them over so that he was laidon his back. “And I plan on taking advantage of it.”

Stefan and Rogers knew that they shouldn’t interrupt. This was something that Steve needed, to feel Natasha’s love despite his small stature.

“Relax Steve,” she nuzzled against his neck. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“We’ll put you’re inhaler on the side, in case you need it.” Stefan pulled it out of his pants pocket and placed it on the night stand.

“O-okay.” Steve felt nervous, it was going to be the first time he’d be with a girl but he felt slightly better knowing that he had two of his future-selves to help him out.

The past Steve moaned as he felt her lips on his skin. He could feel himself getting hot and bothered. A few chuckles would escape his lips as he felt strands of red hair brushing against his skin. He cried out when Natasha brushed against his erection.

“Are you okay,” she cupped his cheek.

Steve nodded, “I’m fine you just surprised me that’s all.”

“Alright, tell me if you want me to slow down, okay,” she pecked his cheek and began to unzip his pants. Nat grinned as she threw his pants and briefs across the room. “My, my, now I’m really happy that I’m you’re first.”

Steve blushed. “Haven’t you always?” He tilted his head in confusion.

Nat giggled. “Yes, I have.”

“Shit,” he arched his back as Nat licked the tip of his cock.

“Easy there handsome.  Fun’s just starting.”

Stefan nodded. “Wait till she goes down on ya.”

Steve watched as this beautiful woman took all of him in her mouth. It was sight to see, someone as beautiful as Natasha loving him… he couldn’t wait to see her again later on in his life. He dropped his head as he could feel himself getting close to coming. A whine escaped his throat as she pulled away.

“Sorry handsome, but I’d prefer if you came inside of me.” She smiled at him.

“But won’t you get pregnant?” Steve asked in confusion.

She smiled at Rogers and shook her head. “At the moment, no.” Steve watched her take her bra and underwear off. Once she was naked, he could feel his heart beating fast.

Steve felt his throat tighten and found it a bit hard to breath. Stefan noticed this and quickly handed him his inhaler. Nat stroked his chest while Steve used the small device to calm himself.

“I’m sorry hon, are you okay?”

Steve nodded as he hands his inhaler back to Stefan. “Y-yeah, I’m sorry. I was just breathless.”

Rogers chuckled. “Yeah she tends to do that, a lot.”

Nat laughed and shook her head. “Are you ready?”

Steve nodded and pulled her down for a kiss, this time there was no hesitation. Nat moaned feeling his erection brush against her entrance. Stefan helped Nat support herself by allowing her to grip his left shoulder as she began to sink down on Steve. He dropped his head back against the pillow as he felt himself being enveloped by her hot pussy. Rogers had settled between Steve’s legs, allowing Nat to press her back against his chest.

“God you’re so hot riding him,” Rogers moans against her neck.

“Oh Steve,” she moans as she rolled her hips.

“N-Nat,” he panted, “you feel so good.”

Steve nodded and moved his hips. Nat felt his cock brush against her cervix, normally she liked it fast and rough… but for this Steve, she would do with the slow lovemaking he was giving her. Nat swirls her hips and ground herself against him. Steve felt like he had died and gone to heaven as this beautiful woman made love to him. It was the greatest feeling in the world, pure bliss. Steve felt himself ready to blow. Stefan instructed him to play with Nat’s clit if he wanted her to come before him. Nat cried out as she felt Steve’s thumb brushing against the throbbing organ. Her left hand reached back and gripped Rogers’ neck as she came. Steve arched his hips one more time and spilled himself inside of her.

Stefan helped him catch his breath as Rogers pulled Natasha off of him.

“You alright there?” Stefan asked as he handed Steve his inhaler.

He nodded and inhaled. “Y-yeah,” he blushed, “that was incredible.”

“Glad you enjoyed it, handsome,” she kissed him chastely on the lips.

Steve smiled. “Is it okay if I just sit on the chair? I’m a bit tired,” he blushed wishing he could do more.”

“Of course,” Nat kissed him again and winked. “You just relax handsome, once you get the super soldier serum, your stamina will increase,” she winks at him.

Steve blushed again and padded towards the comfy small seat that was next to the night stand and so that he could doze off a bit. Nat squealed as she felt Rogers lips on her neck and his index finger slipping inside of her soaking pussy.

“I’m next love,” he purred against her ear.

“Shouldn’t I clean up first, since I’m full of Steve’s sperm?”

Stefan and Rogers looked at each other, it was odd that their past-self’s sperm was in her.

“It’s fine love,” Rogers grinned, “besides we’re basically the same person and you love it when you’re full of our hot come.”

Nat blushed at this and knew it was true, she did love it when she was full of the super soldier’s sperm.

Her back was against Rogers’ chest as he began to pump two fingers inside of her, while his other hand began to play with her breast. Nat rubbed against his clothed erection, needing to relief some of the friction she was feeling. Rogers growled and pushed her so she was on all fours, quickly taking off his boxer briefs and began to place butterfly kisses on her back. Nat moaned as she felt his raging cock against her ass cheeks.

“So beautiful,” Rogers whispered in her ear.

She moans as he slipped his length inside of her. Rogers groaned at the feel of her clenching around him and Steve’s sperm dripping down his length. It had been so damn long since he had been with her. Nat moved back each time he pushed forward, the sounds of his balls smacking against her ass fills the room. Rogers changed their position so he was kneeling and had Nat moving down on him. Her left hand reached back and cupped his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She moans as his hand slithered down and stroke her clit. Nat’s left hand moved towards his chain and began to tug on it as Rogers continued to fuck her. She pushed her back against him as she came hard.

Rogers nuzzled her neck and pulled out, gently he placed her on her back on the bed and kissed her softly. Stefan felt himself getting aroused at the sight of his future-self fucking Nat.

“Do you think you could wear your future-self’s rings?” Rogers asked her softly.

Nat smiled lovingly at him and nodded. “Yes, I don’t mind wearing her rings.”

Rogers unclasped his chain and took the rings off places them on her ring finger. Stefan watched this and imagined himself doing this with her later on in life.

“Thank you love,” Rogers took her left hand and kissed it.

Nat moans again as he filled her up, this time Rogers slowed his movements as he made love to her. He knew that Nat always loved a round of slow lovemaking after some rough sex. Rogers groaned as she moans sweetly in his ear, telling him how good he was to her and how wonderful he filled her up. The future version of her present boyfriend rolled his hips and rubbed all of her sweet spots. She cooed as Rogers whispered ~~at~~ how amazing she was and how good she felt. Nat gripped his shoulders as she felt herself on the edge again. Rogers groaned as her walls clenching tightly around him. He held her hips and slammed inside of her, this time they were moaning in each other’s mouth as they came together. Rogers kissed her lovingly as he pulled out of her.

“Thank you, for this,” he nuzzled her neck.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled and stroked his hair.

Rogers smiled and lies on her left, allowing Stefan to take his place between his legs. Nat wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed their noses together.

“Hey,” she smiled at him.

“Hey yourself,” Stefan grinned down at her. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Nat moaned as Stefan kissed her. “Going to show me how much you miss me?”

“Damn right I am, been waiting my turn.”

Nat giggled, “Like the good boy you are.”

Stefan grinned and kissed her again, this time hotly and full of lust and desire. She moaned as his hands cupped her ass and massaged them. He pulled away and began to attack her neck, leaving his marks on her. Natasha let out a cry of pleasure as he slipped inside of her, filling her up so nicely with his thick cock. It was easy for him to enter her pussy, with the mix of her juices and the come of Steve and Rogers. At first Stefan thought it was weird but he realized that this was a way to show Nat that she belonged to him, no matter what year or place he came from.

“God I’ve missed you,” he panted against her neck.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Nat moaned as she felt the texture of his cock rubbing against her walls so nicely. The head of it bumping against her cervix with each stroke. Her legs wrapped around his waist, moving down each time he thrusted inside of her. Stefan growled as she moaned in his ear. Her body shook as she came in his arms, but he still wasn’t done with her. He laid her on her right side, placing her right leg on his shoulder as he moved inside of her again. Nat moaned against the pillow and clutched the sheets. Stefan dropped his head back at how good it felt being inside of her. He missed being with his girl.  Despite the fact that she had been with two different versions of himself, Stefan missed her terribly.

 

Stefan gripped her hips as he began to piston in and out of her. He would switch; fast to slow, wanting to drag it out as long as he needed. Stefan rolled them so she laid on her back and he was on top. Nat cried out as he tilted his hips, reaching her g-spot much quicker. With each roll of his hips, the crest of his cock would brush against her cervix. Nat dug her nails onto his shoulders, surely to leave marks that would disappear the next day.

“I need you to come once more babe, once more so I can come inside of you.” Stefan panted against her ear.

“I can’t,” she cried out.

“Yes, yes you can love.” His skilled fingers stroking her clit. The moment his thumb pressed down hard, she arched her back and came undone in his arms.

Stefan thrusted inside of her a few times and stilled his hips as he came inside of her, three shots of come painting her walls. Stefan managed to catch himself before he fell on top of her, kissing her softly. He pulled out and laid on her right side. Rogers got up from his spot and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a few clean rags to clean himself up and then Nat. He threw rags to Stefan and another one to Steve.

Stefan snuggled on her right side, while Rogers had her left,

“So you guys ready to head back to your normal time lines,” Tony asked with a smile on his face. “I managed to fix Rogers’ watch and create something similar for Steve.” He held up a pocket watch.

“So who’s first?” Clint asked.

“I guess I’ll go first,” Steve spoke up, ~~he was~~ back to wearing his 40s attire. He looked at Nat and smiled. “Thanks, for everything.”

Nat smiled at him. “We’ll meet up again.”

“I can’t wait,” Steve smiled again and Tony instructed him on what to do. Setting the pocket watch to the correct year, he pressed the small red button in the middle and disappeared in a flash.

“Did it work?” Thor asked this time.

Bruce looked at the stats and smiled. “Yup. Steve is back in his own time line.”

****

Steve blinked as he saw himself in the same place he was before when he disappeared. Going around the Stark Expo, he spotted Bucky and Howard near the entrance.

“Bucky!”

Turning around the sergeant spotted his small friend. “STEVE!” The two ran into each other’s arms and Bucky held him tight. “I thought you were gone for good!”

Pulling away Steve grinned at his best friend. “Nope, just time traveled.”

“Normally I’d say shit like that isn’t real, but seeming you’re back here again, I got no choice but to believe it.”

Howard walked towards the two childhood friends. “So you’re Steve Rogers.”

Steve blushed seeing the resemblance Tony had with his father. “Yes sir.”

“So tell me, how’s the future?”

The blond smiled. “Breathtaking.”

****

“Well looks like I’m next.” Rogers took his watch back from Tony and placed it on his wrist. He turned to Nat and gave her a loving look. “I’m going to miss you.”

Nat walked up to him and hugged him. “I know,” she pulled him for a small kiss. “I will always love you.”

“I know,” Rogers smiled, he began to dial the correct time on his watch. He gave a small salute to the Avengers and then disappeared in a flash.

“And Rogers is back to the future,” Bruce smiled at the stats.

****

“Rogers, there you are!” Turning around he was met with a furious Tony Stark. “I can’t believe you just took my time watch.” He blinked and looked at the watch. “It worked!”

“No shit,” Steve rolled his eyes.

Tony looked at him and grinned. “Something tells me you had fun.”

Steve blushed. “Shut up,” he placed his hand on his neck, trying to cover the currently healing bite mark.

“Daddy!” A blond blur ran passed by Tony and hugged Steve’s legs. “I missed you daddy.”

The super soldier looked down at his three year old son. Smiling at the child he placed a hand on top of his head. “I missed you too James.”

****

Once all the Avengers left the common room, Steve hugged his girlfriend.

“Man what an experience,” he muttered against her neck.

Nat nodded and nuzzled against his chest. “I mean how many girls can say they’ve slept with three different versions of their boyfriend?”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. “Despite them being me, I still don’t like the concept of sharing you.”

“Of course,” she playfully swatted his shoulder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was something else. I had to adjust quite a lot in order to make it less angsty. The original route of this fic was future Steve had lost both Nat and their unborn child, but I decided to fix it and killing off only Nat (I think someone asked me to kill Nat so there you guy, happy now?). 
> 
> I also like to thank multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl for helping me out with this idea. We had an idea in which Nat banged like different versions of Steve.


End file.
